


子宮記憶

by pppagan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 他們并不親密，也從未相愛，一切只不過是子宮記憶。





	子宮記憶

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：錯誤生物知識｜道德淪喪｜YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

他們打架，然後做愛，一切順理成章。

他捅進了兄長濕漉漉的洞，沒多少前戲，這一下直接捅出了血。維吉爾抽着氣狠狠踢他，倒不是因為痛，而是為幼弟將他架在塌了一半又髒兮兮的床板上操而生氣。但丁不理解。神經，他小聲嘟囔。他將維吉爾放倒在地。他哥從一旁扯來一塊紅色絨布墊在身下。先前那場架毀了他們半間屋子，包括他們僅剩的一小片窗簾布。

於是月光自窗外傾瀉一地，將維吉爾染成近乎透明的白。蟄伏在陰影裡的幼弟得以享用這樣的兄長。維吉爾肯定討厭這樣，但他不會反抗，少有地：他在剛才那場架裡以一分之差輸了給但丁，所以接下來換他捱操。這是規矩。

他們做愛，或者性交。沒有人教會過他們，正如沒有人告訴過他們一對正常的兄弟該如何相處。無人照料的幼貓總能從幕天席地中找出適合自己的生存方式、活下來，他與維吉爾亦然。如今，沒有人膽敢批判兩頭雄獅抵死交纏。

他架起維吉爾雙腿抬到肩上。後者腰背懸空，後頸成了唯一的着力點，但丁一動腰他就開始抖，窸窸窣窣的像片快要凋零下落的葉子。他屈曲的指截抓在紅布上，隨着每一下插入曲起脊樑。你可以抓住我。他動了動嘴巴，終究將話吞了回去。能夠預見回應的問題顯然沒有說出口的必要，他們從不作這種無謂的交流。維吉爾亦不會在意他張開又合上的嘴是甚麼意思。他的哥哥眉毛皺起，眼睛閉緊，倒似位飽受鞭撻、又寧死不屈的聖徒。

他固然是惡魔，但丁想，可維吉爾亦不是甚麼聖徒。哪種聖徒會縱容血親姦淫自己，會因此勃起、高潮？他的兄長任他擺佈，翻來覆去，沉默地承受幼弟一切惡劣的行徑，比小狗更要乖馴。他們少有地親密，身體相連，鼓漲的陰莖被兄長包裹帶來陣陣暖意。這無關乎性慾，僅僅是鏈結。畢竟語言何其無用力，思緒在轉換為話語的過程中無可避免地丟失，有着一半人類血統的他們不能例外——起因可以是堆積在茶几上發霉的比薩盒，或者是他們門前鋪天蓋地過期的水費、電費單，也可能是他沾着精斑的內褲跟維吉爾的馬甲在洗衣機裡攪成了一團。他不理解，也懶得深究。維吉爾在凌晨回來，他們對話、自說自話、吵架。閻魔刀插入他的身體，利落得似乎他就是刀稍。他嘶叫着拎起刀衝向他的哥哥。接着，床塌了，天花的燈碎了，簾子嘶啦被扯壞。他們體內屬於惡魔的那半會跑出來，渴求着更為確實的、有形的鏈結。

叛逆造成的傷口從幾乎要將維吉爾生生分成兩半，但丁胸前被閻魔刀捅穿的血洞泊泊地流血，淌到他兄長裸露的臟器中與之融為一體。聽說血親的血液才能毫不排斥地相融。若他們覆上彼此的傷口，他們的皮肉大概會黏合、軀體會相連。也許他們會長成一個四足四臂的圓球，變回最原本的模樣——連貫、同步、交融，無需再花心思從蒼白的話語間揣摩彼此的思緒，只需伸手就能觸碰彼此。但丁所有未說出口的疑問將迎刃而解——你最近都去了甚麼地方？為甚麼來找你的人身上帶着惡魔的味道？特米尼古（Temenniguru）是甚麼？

他沉默着推開兄長驟地蹦緊的腸肉。維吉爾被刺激得別過頭，咬上紅布一聲不吭。

唯有這種時候，他會羨慕別的雙生子那種玄妙的鏈結。他與維吉爾之間顯然沒有那回事。他們孕育於一個子宮、共享同一張臉，卻不比別的血親貼緊多少。他們終究是兩個不連貫的個體，在歧途中分別獨自走向死亡。他一手握上兄長的臉，指尖觸及那些彎曲發燙的弧度與自身如出一轍。他做愛的時候也是這樣一張臉嗎？要是他們擁有那種屬於雙生的鏈結，維吉爾搞不好會在被插入時感覺到陰莖被包裹的窒息感。一切問題無需問出口，在思緒浮現的剎那就得到解答。

他熟知兄長高潮時的反應：維吉爾似一條蛻皮的蛇，身體痙攣抽動，迫不及待地想從皮囊中脫出、再次降生。汗水灑在他額前，從他赤裸的腰背肚腹間浸出，混和着血液在月色中閃閃發亮，自起伏的肉體蜿蜒滑落。但丁得花上全部力氣才能勉強壓制住他的兄長。他壓在他外露的腸子，黏糊、滑膩的臟器被拉扯。維吉爾痛哼一聲，卻仍然堅持沉默。於是他五指攏在他性器前端，試圖逼出兄長的窘態。但丁，維吉爾無聲自齒間擠出他的名字。他們視線相交，這片空間裡除了喘息、呼吸聲外依舊死寂。終於，維吉爾的手攀上他的胛骨，力度之大幾乎要扒開他的皮肉。這對他兄長而言已是少有的誠實。

他們不該擁抱，愛與和解沒有刻進他們的基因，那不該是他們做的事。他們可以打架，相互叫罵，用刀劍、性器、隨便甚麼貫穿對方，唾液、血液、精液淌進彼此的身體，緊密形同一人。但他們不該擁抱，不該親吻，不應在高潮的恍惚間互換吐息。

可他怎能抗拒？他看着他的半身，感覺像是在照鏡子。他的指腹描摹着鏡面上的輪廓：他的眼眉、他的鼻尖、他嘴唇的孤度，那是他最親近又最疏離、囊括了他半生愛憎的一張臉。

維吉爾吸得又濕又緊，直將人絞得窒息。他牢牢地抓在他髖部，無視阻力猛地向前挺身，性器深深埋進兄長的洞，連同精液，將他填得滿實。高潮帶來強烈的失實感。恍惚間他感覺自己回到母胎之中，回到與他的雙生兄弟最為親密的時光。他們一同浸泡在溫熱的羊水裡，在同一塊薄膜中赤裸相對，額頭相貼，肢體交纏，彷彿從不孤獨。

他們擁抱彼此。

而待他醒來，維吉爾早已離開。


End file.
